


i just have to be yours

by lostin_space



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: talking about soulmates(title: i belong to your heart by sam cooke)





	i just have to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "you're always on my mind"

“You think soulmates are real?”

“I don’t even think souls are real.”

“You just love destroying me when I’m trying to be romantic, don’t you?”

David gazed fondly down to the boy who was using his shin as a pillow, his eyes shut peaceful as he played with the holes in David’s jeans.  Matteo had actually been asleep for some time while David typed up a paper, but he came alive again to ask about soulmates apparently.

“Of course not.  But soulmates just sounds so wild.  I don’t know, if soulmates  _are_  real, I feel like most people have multiple for different points in their lives.  And it’s not always romantic,” David explained, a small smile on his lips as he looked back down to his laptop.  He’d written two pages on climate change and, with three pages left, he was already over it.  It was an important topic, but it was depressing and frustrating and made even more annoying when it was for an essay for college.

“I agree,” Matteo said, opening sleepy blue eyes for just long enough to catch David’s face before closing them again.  He had on a smile.

David looked back and forth from his essay and then to Matteo and eventually decided it was time for a break.  He shut his laptop and placed it to the side, shifting his legs in a way that made Matteo open his eyes again.

“C’mere,” David called softly.  He didn’t have to repeat himself.

Matteo crawled his way towards David, peppering a few kisses here and there before landing one on his lips.  David smiled into it, his arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him in nice and tight.  It was insane to think that he ever went a day without this.  He never wanted to go without ever again.

There was something so soothing about Matteo’s presence.  Even when he was being stupid or even when he was in one of his moods, him just being there was  _enough_.  He was always enough.  It’s where he was meant to be.

“Mmm, if soulmates are real, your mine,” Matteo decided, resting his forehead against David’s cheek as his fingers pressed into his collarbone.  Chills raced down his spine as Matteo’s smooth fingers slid down the center of his chest.  He loved this, he loved him.

“Yeah?” David asked, letting his eyes close as Matteo began to press kisses to his neck and his hand dragged further down.  This was  _much_ better than writing an essay.

“Yeah,” he said, letting his teeth graze his skin before going back to his super soft kisses and his fingers slid beneath the hem of David’s sweats, “I’m home when I’m with you.  And even when I’m not… You’re always on my mind, baby, always.”

A soft gasp fell past David’s lips, his grip tightening on Matteo when his hand completely disappeared under his sweats.  He could feel his smile against his neck.  _Fuck_.

“I am so in love with you,” Matteo whispered before his tongue dragged across his neck.

David consistently got more and more mind fucked by the confidence that had possessed Matteo after he got the hang of the whole sex thing.  It was like each time they did anything, Matteo got a little more sure of himself and a little more aware of what he could do.  While he wasn’t exactly the poster boy of sex appeal, he was charming and he was cocky and David found  _that_  sexy.

On top of that, they both were just getting more accustomed to one another. They weren’t stupid, they knew communication was key and sex wasn’t an exception.  David had begun to think that sex was the perfect excuse to  _start_  communicating.  It took the fear out of honesty once you realized that all you had to do was talk and you got a much better experience out of it.

Seriously,  _much_  better.

“How’s your essay coming along?” Matteo asked him as if he didn’t have David heavy-breathing and moaning at his will.  Like he could  _focus_  on that stupid essay.  “Good?  That’s good.”

“Oh my god, why are you like this?” David breathed, digging his fingers into his back.

“I said I love you and that you were my soulmate and you didn’t even respond, why are  _you_  asking why I’m like this?” Matteo asked, still grinning wildly as he did  _something_  that David’s mind go blank and his toes curl.

“Holy  _fuck_ ,” David gasped.  Matteo laughed because he’s an asshole and David shouldn’t have expected any more.  But, still, it inspired David just enough for him to grab ahold of some self-control and flip them over.

Heavy breathing aside, David managed to pin Matteo’s hands above his head with one swift move.  Matteo had a shit-eating grin on his face, his eyes wider than usual and dancing with excitement.  Leave it to his stupid ass boyfriend to only come alive for sex.

David leaned down, their lips just barely touching.  When Matteo tried to close the space, David made sure to keep the distance.  He let the tone fade into something just a little more serious as he stared at him, watching his grin slowly fade into a soft little smile.  

“I love you,” Matteo said again, softer and sweeter than before.

Those were the three words in the world that David was sure he’d never get tired of hearing.  Even now, a year into their relationship, they still made his heart soar and his stomach tighten.  He wanted to hear them every day of his life and he would fight like hell to make sure that happened.

Maybe Matteo did have a point with the whole soulmate thing.

“I love you too.”


End file.
